clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowball
In Club Penguin, you can throw snowballs. These are usually used in Snowball Fights or when a penguin is annoyed or mad at someone. If you want to throw a snowball, click on an icon on the toolbar to the right of the chat line. It will have a white circle on it. After you click on the 'throw' button, you can aim and fire! You can rapid fire by rapidly pressing the t key on a keyboard, then clicking. However this only appears on your computer, and it appears as regular throwing on a 3rd party computer. Image:A_snowball.jpg|A snowball once it landed. Image:Snowball5.jpg|a snowball in mid-air. Throwing Spots The Snow Forts is officially used to hold snowball fights. Also, if you throw snowballs at the target on the Clock Tower, the target will spin upside down. According to the Penguin Times, doing this helps the clock move. Trivia * In both of the Water Parties (Water Party 2007 and Summer Kick Off Party 2008) the snowballs were replaced by water balloons. * In the 2008 April Fools Party, the snowballs in the Lighthouse and the Beacon were replaced by paintballs. *On The Stage if it is Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Red vs. Team Blue, snowballs were replaced by dodgeballs. These bounced like basketballs. * The following glitches result as of the tendency of the snowball to stick anywhere, even the open air. ** If you throw a snowball at the water, it will float without a splash. ** If you throw a snowball at the sky, then it will stick to the sky. ** If you throw a snowball at a building, then it will stick to the building. * Horizontal motion is constant, so at far range, it seems like low gravity, and at short range it seems like high gravity. * If you throw snowballs and then leave, the snowballs will disappear. * Snowballs will go through penguins. *You can make a snowball even where there isn't snow. *If you throw a snowball in the Box Dimension it will bounce up and down before it touches the ground. Parties * During the Puffle Party 2009, the snowballs were replaced by Puffle O's in the Puffle Feeding Area. * Also, During the Puffle Party 2009, the snowballs were replaced by plastic balls in the Forest. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, the snowballs in the Dojo, Dojo Courtyard, Ninja Hideout and Box Store were replaced by paint balloons. Uses .]] The snowball has a lot of uses. Such as: *Used for robbers: Robbers use snowballs as a tool to threat penguins. Sometimes snowballs are even used as a "weapon". *To make people mad: Sometimes the snowball is used to enrage someone, are just to make him mad. *The main tool for a war: The snow ball is the main tool to start a war, or a snowball fight. The snowballs can make Penguins become angry and cause havoc. *Snowballs are the basic "Snow" attack in Card Jitsu. See Also *Snowball Fight. Category:Misc.